Red vs Blue: Even The Strong Break
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: In a fight, Tucker says some things to Washington that shouldn't be said, and the ending result is a deadly fight between the two! Will the two soldiers get along after it? Horrible summary, but an okay fic, kinda...! Rated T for Tucker and Wash's cursing and Rated C for Caboose's dumbness. Lots of fighting, cursing, a bit of fluff later, takes place sometimes in season 11.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Red vs. Blue! Rooster Teeth does!

**Summary**: In a fight, Tucker says some things to Washington that shouldn't be said, and the ending result is a deadly fight between the two! Will the two soldiers get along after it? Rated T for Tucker and Wash's cursing and Rated C for Caboose's dumbness. Lots of fighting, cursing, takes place sometimes in season 11.

**Warning: Well, there's a ton of fighting, a lot of cursing, breaking, more fighting, a lot of fluff towards the end, nearly dying, etc etc, so have fun! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Red vs. Blue: Even The Strong Break<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Brawls**

Washington is a pretty tough guy. He was an ex-Freelancer, making his skills far greater thanthe Simulation troopers'. He's survived many things that should have otherwise killed a man: falling off of a building, getting run over by several cars, surviving a fight against Texas and then Maine soon after, having an AI unit commit suicide within his mind, coming out of insanity, an-the point was: he's survived many things.

For all of his life, even within the Project, he had always been one to hide his true feelings. Sometimes, however, there were just those moments where he needed to excuse himself from a conversation to go to his room for a moment of silence. Sometimes he just needed to get away, and sometimes he just needed to go and punch a wall.

It felt as if now was one of those times to escape.

At the moment, he and Tucker were in a brawl, as always. Its' not like Washington wanted to fight with Tucker, but the teal soldier just got on his nerves so much that he had no other choice but to shout at him.

He just wanted to make sure that Tucker and the others were prepared for anything at any time. He just wanted to make sure that he would be safe in another life or death situation.

Sure, Wash would admit, everyone in Blood Gulch has survived a ton of bullshit over the years, but that could've been just sheer luck. Either that, or idiocy just confused their enemies.

Wash knew that the threats that they would face later on in life would be stronger, bigger, and deadlier than the ones that they've already faced. It always seemed like life threw challenges at them and expected them to get through it. They did in the past; they could now with a bit more training under their belts.

"Why the fuck do we have to train so much, Wash?!" Tucker shouted, sounding a lot like an irritated child. "We train so much! That's all we ever do! All we do is train, train, train, so much training man!"

"Tucker," Washington started through gritted teeth, "Why I have you guys train so much is so that you can prepare for anything and be ready for a battle if there is one."

"There won't be any battles! NOTHING is going to HAPPEN!" The younger soldier threw his hands up into the air in annoyance.

"You never know when something could happen though!"

"We're in the middle of NOWHERE! What's gonna happen here?!"

"Like I've said, it's to prepare for anything! Something could happen an-"

"Key word: COULD! Something COULD happen! It WON'T happen because it CAN'T happen if we're in the middle of NOWHERE!"

Washington mentally punched Tucker in the face. He wished that the soldier would just follow his orders without hesitation and just get it over and done with.

The blue and yellow solider knew that he wasn't the best leader around (he was better than Sarge though) but he was trying his best. He never had to lead a team; usually it was Carolina or someone else in charge. This was a new experience for everyone. For Wash, it was leading a team, and for Tucker and Caboose, it was having a leader that wasn't Church.

"Tucker… We're in the middle of nowhere; we don't know what could be out there. We're on an unknown planet and we don't know what kind of people could be living in nearby areas…"

"What could be out here on this crappy planet?!" Tucker cried out in astonishment, "There's no food or water within a fifty mile radius of here! Hell, we haven't even GONE TEN MILES AWAY FROM THE CRASH SIGHT! Nothing's attacked us OR even FOUND us! There's NOTHING HERE! THERE'S NOTHING TO BE PREPARED FOR!"

That's it. "Tucker, you will do as I say or ELSE!" Washington shouted rather loudly, catching the teal soldier's attention.

"Or else what? You're gonna make me go stand in the corner like a fuckin' child?" The younger glared and stabbed his finger onto Wash's chest, "You. Can't. Make. Me. Do. Anything."

Wash slapped Tucker's hand away and returned the glare, "You're right, I can't make you do anything, but if you want to become a great, strong soldier, I suggest you get off your lazy ass and start running those laps I told you to!"

"What the fuck?! I'm not lazy!"

"Yes you are! You are lazy, you don't do anything useful, you and Grif eat all of our rations, you never do as you're told, you make a lot of trouble, you make everything harder for everyone, and you're a fucking perverted man who acts like a fucking teenager! We're in WAR, Tucker! Start acting like it!"

"In WAR?! Who are we in WAR with?! The REDS?!" Tucker shook his head as he clenched his fists, "So now you're bagging on ME?! You need to learn how to chill out and relax! You're always so uptight about everything and so fucking bossy! 'Tucker do this' and 'Tucker do that' and all of this other bullshit! Instead of bossing me around about doing all of this shit, you should get off YOUR lazy ass and DO SOMETHING! … NOT THAT KIND OF WAY EITHER!"

Washington clenched his fists also and replied back, "See what I mean?! You're so jacked up! I'm simply trying to make you a good soldier! Obviously, with your skill level at the moment, you're nowhere close to reaching your full potential that you have!"

"Wait wait wait-WAIT a moment!" Tucker held up a hand and gave Washington a look, "So, I'm lazy, don't do anything useful, fat, rebellious, a troublemaker, I make everything harder for everyone, and I have 'pervert' issues… How the hell do I have any potential then?!"

"Everyone has potential Tucker! It's just that it takes a while to get the power to unlock what strength that you truly have within!"

"What, you're calling me weak or something?!"

Wash raised an eyebrow, "What? I never said that!"

"You suggested it!"

"I only suggested that you train more to get stronger!"

"So you ARE calling me weak!"

"No I'm not!"

"I am a strong solider! In fact," Tucker glared at the older man and whipped out his glowing key-sword, "Let's fight just to prove it!"

Washington fought the urge to raise an eyebrow, "What? We don't have to fight to prove anything!"

"Yeah we fuckin' have to! I have to prove that I'm strong! YOU have to prove that you're not weak!"

The blue and yellow man didn't reach for his gun, "I am not going to fight you Tucker…"

"Why the fuck not?!" The teal soldier shouted, "Scared you're gonna get your ass kicked like before? Like when the Meta kicked your ass or when Texas did?!"

Wash shook his head, "I am not scared at all! Fighting is a waste of time and strength-"

"Wow, the big bad ex-Freelancer's scared to get into a fight!" The teal soldier laughed, "I'm weak, remember? You're weaker if you're scared to fight me!"

The blue team's leader took a deep breath to regain his composure. Sure, he'd like to sucker punch Tucker a few times and even break a rib or two, but he couldn't. It's not like he wasn't able to, it was more like he wouldn't allow himself to fight Tucker.

Taking out his frustration on them is something that Church would do. He wasn't Church, he would never be Church, he knew that, but Church wasn't here, so someone had to fill in the leader role. Wash would remain strong and solid for his team. Maybe it was just some of Carolina's leadership skills rubbing off on him, but whatever it was telling him to not fight Tucker, he would listen.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Caboose peeking into the kitchen from the doorway, and it was from that moment that Wash decided that he would not fight after seeing the fear in the youngest eyes.

"Tucker, I'm not scared to fight you; that's why I won't fight you. Go and take your anger out on something else, I'm not going to fight…" And with that being said, Wash turned away to leave, but hearing Tucker's next words made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Come on Wash! Fight! Unless you really are weak… No wonder all of your old Freelancer buddies got killed!" Tucker teased as he waved his sword around wildly.

Washington clenched his hands and felt his anger grow, "Stop it Tucker…"

"No, I'm not going to since I'm right!" The younger glared at Wash's head, "I am right man! You were too weak to save them all! You were the weakest Freelancer of the bunch! The rookie! It was because of you that they died, right?"

The elder turned around to face Tucker and glared into his eyes, "Enough Tucker! You're treading on thin ice…"

"Am I right?! It was because of you!" Tucker laughed, "If only you were quick enough… You let South shoot you in the back! And then you let an AI kill itself in your head and you let yourself go insane afterwards! And then that Connie chick-"

"SHUT UP!" Wash shouted loudly, shoving Tucker roughly, "Don't talk about Connie!"

Tucker grinned and raised an eyebrow, "What? That topic sensitive to you? Alright, let's talk about York and North then! Your friends! Your dead friends!"

That topic pushed Washington over the edge. With a shout of rage, he tackled Tucker into the wall roughly and started to punch him. Tucker, in shock, dropped his sword and returned the punches.

Tucker never knew how much strength Washington had within himself. Wash wasn't that big of a guy for his age, but sometimes, little people could pack a punch…

With a grunt of effort, he shoved Wash away for a small moment to get his sword. As he rolled towards it, Wash delivered a kick to his ribs and sent him rolling into a wall. There, the older man kicked him many times in the head, stomach, spine, and anywhere else that Tucker wasn't covering as he curled up into a small ball.

Caboose took that as his cue to jump into the fight and pulled Washington away from the wounded soldier. He held Wash as he kicked and screamed in his arms.

"Washingtub! Stop beating up Tucker! He's stupid, but don't kill him! Who will cut up bad people for us?! Who will cut up the watermelon?! Who will open up those hard to open cereal boxes?!" The only reply he got for that was 'Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!' and 'Fuck you, Tucker!' which made him sigh.

At that moment, he saw Tucker charge at them with his sword and pushed Washington to the side as he ducked.

"Tucker! Stop it!" Caboose cried in shock but nothing he did would stop the two soldiers. He watched as the two resumed fighting once more.

When Wash had been shoved to the side, he and Tucker lunged at each other. The older man elbowed the younger in the stomach harshly and Tucker managed to slice Wash's left arm all the way up to his shoulder, but that didn't stop the two.

Wash brought Tucker down to the ground again and punched him repeatedly in the face. Tucker, after receiving about seven punches to his beautiful face, set his feet on Wash's stomach and kicked him off. He did a kick up to get to his feet and charged at Washington again.

The ex-Freelancer was slightly woozy after being kicked into a cemented wall, but when he saw Tucker charge at him, he waited for the last moment to duck to the side. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the younger rammed into the wall at full speed and smirked.

Acting fast, he quickly wrapped his arms around Tucker's waist and threw him out the already broken window with a loud yell of anger.

He watched as Tucker hit the hard ground with a loud 'thump' and let out a deep breath. He wasn't done yet…

"Wash! Stop!" Caboose cried out loud, taking a hold of Wash's arms to stop him from advancing on Tucker, "Stop it!"

The angered man simply ripped himself out of Caboose's hard grip and jumped out of the window also. He didn't care if Tucker was down and wounded, he wanted him to feel pain and regret for what he had said.

Had had talked about Connie… North… York… Even that bitch South…! South was a bitch, but only he was able to call her a bitch and talk lowly of her… Nobody, and he meant nobody, would talk about them that way…

Tucker looked up and saw Washington stomping towards him with an angered look on his face. He saw Caboose running behind Wash but the teal soldier knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the angered leader.

Both of the Privates were scared out of their minds. Caboose was scared because he never saw Washington get that angry before; this couldn't be the man who read him bed time stories before…

Tucker was freaking out on the inside because, like Caboose, he had never seen Wash get that mad before. Sure, there were those moments where the ex-Freelancer got annoyed and would yell sometimes, but never would he go and throw him out of a window! Tucker was totally screwed…

The teal soldier quickly scrambled back up to his feet as Wash came towards him. His sword was several feet away… If he could just reach it…

"You know what, Tucker?" Washington growled out in anger and rolled his sleeves up, "You shouldn't have said that…"

Tucker didn't say anything because he was too busy rolling away from Wash's foot that came flying towards him. The younger quickly got to his feet and dodged the punches and kicks that were sent his way. Several of them met their target, but that wasn't enough for Wash. No, he wanted revenge. He wanted Tucker to cry out for forgiveness and plea for Washington to stop hurting him…

"I-I know Wash!" Tucker panted as he held up his arms to use as a mini shield, "I know that I shouldn't have said that, but I'm sorry!"

"YOU BETTER BE FUCKING SORRY AL'RIGHT!" A punch to his eye made the teal soldier reel backwards and fall onto the floor, dazed, "You better be sorry…"

Just hearing Washington's voice crack made him look up at the older man in shock.

"… Wash?"

The blue and yellow had his fists clenched to his sides and was shaking harshly. Unshed tears were in his eyes and he was biting his lip so hard that Tucker saw little dots of blood with his one eyes. The part that concerned Tucker the most was the cut on Wash's arm that he had given the older man.

"Washington?" Tucker asked the man once again. Wash looked as if he was in deep pain, not just physical pain, no, it was emotional pain. Even Tucker knew the look of self-destruction.

"You don't know what it's like…" The man whispered as he unclenched and clenched his hands over and over. Caboose hid behind a rock in fear but showed concern for the two of them.

"W-Washingtub?" The blue soldier attempted to talk to the upset man but didn't get a reply.

Tucker raised an eyebrow as he slowly sat up thanks to the bruising his ribs received. He thought about staying quiet but decided to ask Wash what he was talking about.

"Wash… What don't I get?"

In a sudden fit of rage, the ex-Freelancer grabbed Tucker by the front of his shirt and held him against the wall, nearly busting his head on the hard concrete. The teal soldier winced in pain but silenced it when Wash started to shout.

"You have NO clue what it's like! Y-you don't know what it's like to lose your FAMILY! You don't know what it's like to lost your sanity! Your trust in others! To nearly be killed hundreds of times and expected to pull through it! To lose the ones you care about deeply and watch them fall one by one in front of you!" Washington yelled, his eyes glistening with tears, "A-and to know that there's nothing that YOU CAN DO, IT SUCKS! And you're RIGHT Tucker! It IS my fault! I could've DONE SOMETHING about it! BUT NO! I WAS WEAK AND COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT! I TRY to be STRONG, I really do, but IT'S SO HARD, TUCKER! It's HARD to be STRONG for others when you're really WEAK!"

Tucker blinked at Washington, shocked to see him like this, as the man continued. He never knew that Washington had thoughts like these… Maybe it was a bad thing to say those things…

"I could've DONE SOMETHING about the DIRECTOR! To let them all know what was TRULY HAPPENING! Epsilon… If only I listened to that bastard… He warned me, told me to do SOMETHING or else everyone I knew would die… That I was the only one!" The man shook his head, "I WAS THE ONLY ONE! C-Carolina, she surely would've done something! Texas even! The others would've jumped in if she agreed! If I spoke up!

"Maine wouldn't have gone crazy with his AI unit… Carolina wouldn't have gone flying over that cliff… Texas wouldn't have been cloned hundreds of times… South maybe wouldn't have been as bitchy… A-and…" The ex-Freelancer bit his lip as he bowed his head, "North and York would perhaps still be here… And Connie… Connie… She still may have gone with the Rebel leader, but at least she would be alive…"

Tucker stared at the broken man before him. All this time, Washington had been suffering in silence with the self-destructing thoughts, and his sucky behavior hadn't been helping.

"Wash-"

"I-I treat you this way," Wash interrupted with a sad, quiet tone, "Because I don't want anything to happen to you… Too many times, I've lost people I care about, and I won't let it fuckin' happen again…"

The teal soldier bit his lip as he looked over to Caboose, who too had tears in his eyes, and mouthed a small 'Help me out.'

'Tell him you're sorry!' Caboose mouthed back. Tucker nodded his head, but before he could say a thing, Washington let go of his shirt and made him drop to the ground.

He winced lightly when his butt made contact with the hard ground, but he ignored it as the teal soldier looked to Washington.

"I w-won't let it happen again," Wash choked on his emotions as he turned around, hiding his face in shame, "I-I can't..." The distant tone to his voice made Tucker get to his feet slowly, still injured, and eyed the older man curiously.

"…Wash? You alright there…"

"I… S-sorry…" Washington wobbled on his feet before his knees gave out from under him. Both Tucker and Caboose watched in horror as their leader fell forwards in front of them and landed onto the ground limply. It took them a second to realize just what was happening and started shouting loudly.

"WASHINGTON!"

"WASH!"

* * *

><p>Before I say anything, I just want to give a big thanks to <strong>AnimeGirl<strong> 144 for being a Beta for this story! You've helped out so much, and you made me realize a few things that I could work on. Thank you so much! =D It means a lot!

Now then, this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but seeing how long it was getting (darn, it looks a bit short on here) I just had to split it into two or three parts. I had gotten this idea a while back and finally decided to work on this during my winter break. I think this is one of m best works... I dunno! XD

Soo, I have the next chapter halfway done, but just getting onto the internet lately has been a killer. (My internet got shut off, so that's why I haven't been on) Well, not much left to do but-

**SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, Michael, Alex, Zoey, and AnimeGirl 144! Thanks everyone! =D Adios! SupeyZ is out!**

**By the way, reviews are very much appriciated and criticism will be taken in and used to work on future chapters! PS: let me know your thoughts on that fight scene! Was it good? Bad? Could use some more 'action?'**

BYE! And Happy New Year too!


End file.
